


Lies No Shield

by icarus_chained



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Truth & Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny prompt ficlet (50 words), Loki, truth and lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies No Shield

He lies, as he was lied to. The world to mist, to illusion, insubstantial, false, as it always was, as it always will be. He lies, and the world lies, intangible, untouchable.

But hands reach through, and the lies for all their beauty are no shield.

The truth is in the bleeding.


End file.
